macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 79th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Parade 2005 Lineup Character Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Scooby-Doo (Holiday Ambassador, To Promote ''Scooby-Doo: Where's My Mummy?) First Time''' *Big Bird - 5th Time *Strike Up The Band Barney (Ripped his left foot on a lamppost, Retired) - 3rd and last Time *'Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty (Blue Sky Gallery) - First Time' *SpongeBob SquarePants - 2nd Time *Chicken Little (To Promote Chicken Little (2005 Film), Retired) - 2nd and last Time *Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (Retired) - 4th Time *'Dora the Explorer (First Latino Character to appear in parade) - First Time' *Super Grover - 3rd Time *Ronald McDonald - 6th Time *Pikachu (Retired, to celebrate Pokemon's 10th Anniversary) - 5th and last Time *'Healthy Mr. Potato Head - First Time' *Garfield - 3rd Time *M&M's Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays (Not Seen Due to an Accident, Videotape Footage from 2004) - 2nd Time *'JoJo's Circus - First Time' Balloonicles (Bold for new balloonicles) * Weebles: Tibby, Tooey, and Bumpus (To Promote Weebles: Welcome to Weeblville! VHS)- 2nd Time * SnowBo -First Time Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Retired) - First and only Time' Novelty Balloons (Bold for new balloons) * Cloe The Holiday Clown (2nd Version/Comeback Balloon, Return Since 2003) 1st Time * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars (Retired) * Pumpkins * Freida The Dachshund * Flying Fish * Wiggle Worm (Retired) * Happy Hippo (Comeback Balloon, Return Since 2003) * Harold The Fireman * Baseball * Macy's White Stars * Stars & Stripes Balls * Uncle Sam * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (2nd Version/Comeback Balloon, Return Since 2003) * Poinsettias * Red Candy Cane * Macy's Elf Family * Macy's Red Stars Hosts * Matt Lauer * Katie Couric (Last Time Hosting the Parade) * Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Dirty Rotten Scoundrels *Jersey Boys *Sweet Charity Floats (Bold for new floats) * Tom Turkey *'The Polar Express (To Promote The Polar Express' VHS and DVD's Releases)' *'Disneyland's 50th Annviersary of Disney Parks Magic' *'Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (To Promote Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus)' *'Pillsbury Company' *'Daily News Big Apple (Comeback Float, Return Since 2003)' *'Animal Planet' *Santa's Sleigh Performers *Christina Applegate *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Hamburglar, Birdie, and Grimace *Rihanna; performed "Pon De Replay" *Natasha Bedingfield; performed "These Words (I Love You)" *Brian McKnight; performed "Believe" *The Cheetah Girls *Adrien Brody *Harry Connick Jr. *Rita Coolidge *Jackie Seiden *The Radio City Rockettes *Disneyland 50th Anniversary Characters: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Snow White, Prince Charming, Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, Sleepy, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Alice, White Rabbit, The Mad Hatter, The Queen of Hearts, March of Cards, Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Princess Aurora, Prince Charming, Baloo, King Louie, Merlin, Cruella De Ville, Marie, Robin Hood, Prince John, Little John, Friar Tuck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Ariel, Price Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar, Iago, Timon, Rafiki, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Hercules, Megara, Mulan, Mushu, Lilo, Stitch, and Chicken Little (To Promote Disneyland's 50th Anniversary) *Kristen Chenoweth *Henry Hodges *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Ami, Yumi, and Kaz Harada *Tru Collins as Barbie *Puffy AmiYumi *Pillsbury Doughboy *LeAnn Rimes *Aaron Neville *Erica Piccininni *Aly & AJ; performed "Rush" *Brie Larson *The Beach Boys; performed "Little Saint Nick" *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Rostia, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Herry Monster, Murray Monster), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snuffleupagus, Gordon, Bob, Susan, Miles, Gabi, Luis, Alan, Gina and the Kids *Michael Feinstein *Craig Ramsay *Cartie Underwood *John Lloyd Young Performer Groups Marching Bands Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades